heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Backwear
Backwear consists of artifacts including cloaks and quivers that can be equipped in the back slot. List of Backwear ℳ) Permanently sold by Fabian Fancyfeather at the Marketplace. *'Blue Dragon’s Cape' (Immunity to slowed and water; suitable to knights, rangers and dragoons; backwear) First appeared in Quest#50. *'Cloak of Chimera' (+2 maximum health, +2 maximum ether, suitable for mages and clerics, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#30. *'Cloak of Deception' (Wearer has a 1/6 chance to redirect free hits to a random opponent, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#51. *'Cloak of the Blue Asssassin' (SP: 1, suitable for rogues, backwear.) Value: 30 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. *'Cloak of the Grand Vizier' (SP:1 multiplied by the number of party members; backwear.) Value: 300 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Cloak of the Elven Spy' (Allows the wearer to examine enemy stats before a battle, suitable for rogues, backwear.) Value: 50 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. *'Cloak of the Invisible Elf' (SP: 1, unaffected by direct attacks in the first 2 rounds of battle, suitable for rogues, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#17. *'Cloak of the Red Assassin' (Assassination chance increased from 1/6 to 1/3, suitable for assassins, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Cobweb Cowl' (Protects against sudden death, backwear.) Value: 1000 gold. First appeared in Quest#44. *'Crow Cursed Cloak' (SP:6; backwear.) *'Desert Cloak' (Immunity to fire-, earth- and wind-elemental damage; backwear.) Value: 300 gold. First appeared in Quest#85. *'Ethereal Cloak' (Max. ether +4, SP: 2, suitable for mages, clerics, necromancers, scholars and weather mages, backwear.) Value: 220 gold. ℳ *'Garuda Wings' (Makes the user permanently hastened; Power +50 to winged warriors; backwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Gaudy Cloak' (Max. health +1, Max. ether +1, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#44. *'Hunter's Quiver' (WP:2 to a bow or crossbow, allows hunter to favor two types of enemies, suitable for hunters, beast warriors, infiltrators, weather mages and winged warriors; backwear.) Value: 240 gold. ℳ *'Lesser Ethereal Cloak' (SP:1, +3 ether, backwear.) Value: 150 gold. First appeared in Quest#4. *'Lizard Tail' (Power +3, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#100. *'Marauder’s Mantle' (Grants permanent reinforced-effect, doubling defense; suitable to marauders; backwear) Value: 500 gold. ℳ *'Mirage Cloak' (Immunity to fire-, earth- and wind-elements and confused- and hexed-effects, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#85. *'Mist Cape' (Wearer becomes nimble and has 1/3 chance to completely avoid rolls of COUNTER and DAMAGE and Free Hits; backwear.) First appeared in Quest#93. *'Quickdraw Quiver' (Permanent hastened-effect, suitable for rangers, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#12. *'Quiver of Homing Arrows' (Rolls of AIM become HIT; can only be used with a bow or a crossbow; backwear.) Value: 200 gold. First appeared in Quest#120. ℳ *'Quiver of Poisoning' (Permanent poisoned by 1-effect to all attacks, suitable for rangers, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#26. *'Ranger's Quiver' (WP:1 to a bow or crossbow, suitable for rangers, beast warriors, infiltrators, weather mages and winged warriors; backwear) Value: 20 gold. ℳ *'Scary Black Cloak' (grants the Intimidate Black Knight and "Diplomacy" Infiltraitor job traits; backwear) *'Special Curtain' (Changes SPECIAL DAMAGE roll into a SPECIAL GUARD, giving a 1/2 chance to be protected from any negative effects caused by the opponent’s special skill; backwear.) First appeared in Quest#125. *'Shadeaux Cape' (SP:1, suitable to those with reputation among the Shadeaux only; if reputation is great, SP is doubled; if reputation is outstanding, SP is tripled; backwear.) First appeared in Grogmas Event 2014. *'Shroud of Cold Death' (Makes all undead raised while wearing the shroud deal ice-elemental damage instead of darkness-elemental; suitable to necromancers only; backwear.) Value: 150 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Shroud of Electric Death' (Makes all undead raised while wearing the shroud deal lightning-elemental damage instead of darkness-elemental; suitable to necromancers only; backwear.) Value: 150 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Shroud of Fiery Death' (Makes all undead raised while wearing the shroud deal fire-elemental damage instead of darkness-elemental; suitable to necromancers only; backwear.) Value: 150 gold. First appeared in Quest#130. *'Speed Cape '(Wearer is permanently Hastened and Nimble, but rolls of 3 become a miss, backwear.) *'Spider Demon’s Cowl' (Protects from doomed and sudden death; backwear.) First appeared in Quest#148. *'Steel Plated Quiver' (WP:2 to attacks with a bow, suitable for rangers, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#25. *'Tailored Overcoat' (SP:1, suitable for rangers, rogues and beast warriors; backwear.) Value: 30 gold. *'The Rat Queen's Cape' (All vermin enemies are enamored with the wearer for the first three rounds of combat, suitable for alchemists, beast warriors, chi monks and witches; backwear.) Value: 120 gold. *'Traveller's Cloak' (SP: 1, backwear.) First appeared in Quest#28. *'Tridentian Cape' (Max ether +3, immunity to blinded; suitable for mages, clerics, necromancers and scholars; backwear) Value: 160 gold. *'Vampire Cape' (Halves damage from undead enemies; backwear.) First appeared in Quest#124. *'White Cloak' (+3 maximum health, suitable for clerics, alchemists and scholars; backwear) Value: 60 gold. ℳ *'White Fur Coat' (SP:4, grants immunity to ice and stunned; allows the user to hide to avoid Free Hits (the effect ends if the user targets an enemy); suitable to barbarians and beast warriors; backwear) First appeared in the Fields of Glory. heroica-cloakofespionage.jpg|Cloak of Espionage heroica-cloakofthegrandvizier.jpg|Cloak of the Grand Vizier heroica-cobwebcowl.jpg|Cobweb Cowl heroica-desertcloak.jpg|Desert Cloak heroica-etherealcloak.jpg|Ethereal Cloak heroica-garudawings.jpg|Garuda Wings heroica-gaudycloak.jpg|Gaudy Cloak heroica-huntersquiver.jpg|Hunter's Quiver heroica-lesseretherealcloak.jpg|Lesser Ethereal Cloak heroica-maraudersmantle.jpg|Marauder's Mantle heroica-miragecloak.jpg|Mirage Cloak heroica-quiverofhomingarrows.jpg|Quiver of Homing Arrows heroica-quiverofpoisoning.jpg|Quiver of Poisoning heroica-rangersquiver.jpg|Ranger's Quiver heroica-shadeauxcape.jpg|Shadeaux Cape heroica-shroudofcolddeath.jpg|Shroud of Cold Death heroica-shroudofelectricdeath.jpg|Shroud of Electric Death heroica-shroudoffierydeath.jpg|Shroud of Fiery Death heroica-spiderdemonscowl.jpg|Spider Demon's Cowl heroica-vampirecape.jpg|Vampire Cape heroica-clericscloak.jpg|White Cloak heroica-whitefurcloak.jpg|White Fur Cloak Category:Artifacts